I Was Only Following Orders
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: "I did what they told me to. I killed my parents. I framed my brother. I ran away. I paid my price. And what the hell did I get for it? Jack shit." {A story given to me by xxIAmTheSkyxx. Warning, there will only be three chapters}
1. Orders

It wasn't supposed to go like this. They weren't supposed to command this of me. But I cracked, and they saw my weakness; They used it against me without a moments notice. To avoid their wrath, I followed through with their orders. It seemed easy. I was already on the inside.

_"To prove your loyalty to me, and to us, you must kill them. The both of them. Tonight."_ he had said, his gruff dark voice showing no remorse for what he was asking me to do. I should have been scared. I was going to murder someone, two people. People who loved and protected me, or so I had thought. My parents didn't deserve this fate, but neither did I. I knew what they were planning from the start.

I heard their discussions when they thought I was asleep. They were going to send me away, turn me in to the P.Y.C. (_Police Youth Censorship._) They were going to turn me into a mindless drone used by the police. I couldn't let that happen, I've seen to many others go that way. I was determined not to. So when he told me to kill them, I thought of it as payback.

What had I ever done to them to deserve to become their disowned child? I always tried to stay on their good sides. But I was _never_ enough. I _would never be good enough_ for them. Because I wasn't _perfect_. Because I wasn't _him_. I wasn't _my dear younger brother_. I wasn't **_Sora! _**Sora always had it easy. They loved him, gave him everything, but he didn't want it.

He always found a way to give back what they had given him. Material and emotional. I could never figure him out. Until I started to observe him, his every move. I needed to know him inside and out for my orders to be carried out. For me to kill Mother and Father, Sora had to be gone. So, knowing a friend of his, I arranged for Sora to stay the night with Riku, for a reason I don't recall, but Sora might. So I went home after school on a chilly November Afternoon and waltzed easily into my home, knowing it was just me and them.

I was confident, I had been planning for weeks. Every possible way I could make them suffer, but I figured it was best that they didn't know I had done it. I knew exactly what my plan was, it was foolproof. I would get them when they're apart, bound and gag them quickly and them drive a knife through their hearts. Then I would run away. People would assume I had been kidnapped, if not killed off on my way home, or I hadn't made it home. I wouldn't be a suspect.

So I went to my room as Mother was cooking and Father was reading in the parlor. I didn't bother doing homework, I wouldn't go to school tomorrow. I had to do this tonight, it couldn't wait. So I went back downstairs, and slouched on the couch, pretending to read a book I found on the coffee table.

"How was school, son?" Father asks, not looking at me.

I shrug, playing off his lack of capability to _look_ at me, with boredom, "Same as always. Stupid."

He frowns, "Now, Vanitas, you know school is important. You wouldn't want to fail another year, your already on your second year of the Eleventh Grade. At this rate Sora will graduate before you do."

I lean back, "Sora's two years younger than me. We're in the same grade now."

"Doesn't matter. You simply won't gain knowledge with that attitude. You need to straighten up and focus on your learning." he continues, "I'll be damned if I let you take Junior Year for a third time."

I roll my eyes and lean back some more, wanting to disappear inside the sofa. Of course this didn't happen, and the bastard didn't have the knowledge to shut the fuck up for ten seconds. So he continued, "If you fail again we'll have no choice but to report you. And after that, you'll get three strikes before you'll be forced into the P.Y.C."

"I will not let you do that," my eyes narrow at his threat, "You can't threaten me like that."

"Dear, he only means to scare you a little, we want you to do well in school." Mother replies.

_Utter bullshit._ "I don't believe a word you're saying. I know you prefer Sora over me." I retort.

"Take that back!" Mother cries, "We value you both the same!"

"Can you honestly prove that?" I narrow my eyes at her, the way she pretended to care made me sick.

"What kind of question is that?!" Father demands, standing.

I turn to him, "Can you prove you love Sora and I the same? I bet you can't."

He frowns, "Vanitas, don't get like this. I know we're hard on you, but it's because we want you to succeed in life."

"Succeed my ass," I growl, "You want me to be like Sora!"

A swift smack to my face snaps my head to the side, "You will not use that language with us in our own home!"

I glare at my father, he hit me all the time when I slipped up, but I was fed up, another fuel for the fire of hatred slowly brewing within my ice cold heart. I stand slowly and move past my father, pushing past him purposefully with force. He growls and grabs my arm, and I quickly side step and smack his hand away, growling, "Don't touch me!"

The room fell silent. I bounded away, and slammed my bedroom door shut. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, I pulled an eleven inch knife from my dresser as I slipped on my gloves; Leave no trace. I'm going to enjoy killing these bastards. Waiting until they went to sleep, I crept into their room and walked over to the bed. Raising the knife I held it high over my Mother's heart. Watching her peaceful sleeping face made me shiver. She looks a lot like Sora when she's asleep. Always has.

I disregard this thought and I plunge the knife down with as much strength as I can. She didn't even wake. Blood instantly soaks her as soon as I pull the knife out. I walk over to Father's side of the bed, being still, waiting to see if he'd wake, noting Mother's blood seeping into the bed, and spreading out beneath him. He must have been in a deep sleep. He didn't wake up.

I smirk, raising the knife. Then I plunge it deep into his heart, and twist, just for my own personal payback. My eyes widen, hearing a gasp. I let go of the knife, still plunged deep in my Father's chest, and I see Sora there, standing in the doorway. As if he feels he needed to explain why he was here, he mutters, "Forgot my homework, came back for it," though his eyes never left Mother and Father.

Then they settled on me, and he breathed, "You killed them?"

My eyes narrow, _He isn't supposed to be here. Now he's ruined everything._


	2. Betrayal

Sora's eyes widen more than possible and he opens his mouth, a horrid sound escaping them. In a flash I tackle him, one hand covering his mouth, the other clutching his wrist where he had tried to hit me. He stares up at me in fright, and I growl, "Shut up, idiot! Do you want to wake the whole city?!"

He whimpers, but I don't remove my hand, for fear he'll just scream again. That's the last thing I need. And damn it, Sora, why did you have to come back right now?! Why couldn't you have come back earlier, or even _later! _He continues to stare at me, and he shivers. I frown, keeping my weight on him, trying to keep him down. I may be older than him, but we're the same height, and I'm way skinnier than he is.

He moves beneath me, trying to wriggle himself free. I groan, trying to keep him down, he knows he's heavier than me, that maybe he could be stronger than me. But I wasn't about to let him up. He'd go right to the police. _Hm, plans change. I can't be a suspect here, but Sora can._ I smirk lightly and whisper, "Sorry, bro." as I grip his hair with the hand that was covering his mouth and I slam his head against the floor.

A small yelp escapes him, but like I needed, it knocked him out. I sigh and stand, quickly thinking over how I could frame this murder on my dear little brother. I got an idea and quickly lifted Sora, dragging him to the other side of the room is, where our parents are. I lean Sora against the wall by the bed, careful not to step in the blood seeping from the messy red stained mattress.

I pulled the knife from my Father's chest and turned to Sora. I need this to look like a murder, attempted suicide. So, turning the knife upside down in my hand, and doing a little bit of figuring, I stabbed the knife into my brother's chest, just above his heart, because I know it won't kill him. I quickly take off my gloves, and using my shirt sleeves, I carefully put the gloves on Sora.

Once that was done, I leave the room, making sure every light was off, and it was, so I didn't have to touch anything. I left the house, making sure to lock the door back, with my shirt sleeves over my hands; I can't leave a trace that could lead back to me. I run down the street, heading for the forest on the other side of town. I could make an easy escape once there, if I can keep my sense of direction.

But that won't be a problem, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's directions. I used to hide things all the time as a kid, so I had to remember where everything was hidden, because I always hid them in the woods, to keep them from Sora, or my parents. Like test papers for instance. Making it to the forest was the easy part. Now, getting out of town through it would be the challenge, given it's so easy to get lost in there.

But I wasn't scared. I knew what I was doing. I had everything planned out. Now that the deed is done, and I have my phone Xehanort uses to call me with, I just make my way to the city Xehanort is stationed in. It's a long way to Hollow Bastion, but it will be worth it. I'll finally be a full member of the Organization. I'll finally have someone acknowledge my skills, whether they be good or bad, at least I won't be just a shadow.

* * *

After a few days passing through the woods, I finally came to a little town called Traverse Town. I knew where I was going, so I wasn't worried about being lost. I've made this trip, here and there, many times before. I knew the passage ways by heart. What startled me is my phone, the one only used for he Organization members (I purposefully left mine home) started ringing.

I answered it quickly to avoid people staring at me, being noticed here wouldn't matter, no one knows me, "Hello?"

"Vanitas, where are you?"

_It's Master Xehanort._

"I'm right outside of Traverse Town." I reply.

"Good. Wait there, I've sent someone to retrieve you yesterday. They should be there soon." he replies.

I frown, "You knew I'd go through with it yesterday?"

"That was the deadline, was it not? I extended it to a month for you." he says.

I sigh, "It was."

"Good, then wait there, in District One for my informant." he replies.

"Wait, Master, who are you sending?" I ask.

"Her name is Larxene. You'll know her when you see her, she's wearing our signature." then he hangs up on me.

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket, "Signature, huh? He must mean the black coats they're always wearing."

_Larxene.. I don't think I've met her. I've only met three of the members, besides Xehanort himself. I met his two in command when he's away; Xemnas and Saix, and I met a guy named Lexaeus. I wonder who this "Larxene" is.. _

And speak of the devil, a girl with shortish blond hair comes striding towards me, wearing the coat too. She frowns, narrowing her green eyes at me, "You the kid I'm s'pose to pick up?"

I frown, "Yeah, that's me. You must be Larxene."

She smirks, "What gave you that idea? Do I need to wear a name tag so you won't f'get?"

I smirk back, "Not at all." The way she spoke was kind of annoying, but I could tell from the look in her eyes, she wasn't someone I wanted to mess with. That didn't stop me from trying though, "And I'm Vanitas. Do you need me to walk you across the street?"

She was fuming, which was funny, considering I knew she wasn't too much older than I am, and she knew it too, because she growls, "I'm only twenty you dipshit."

I chuckle softly, "Yeah, I guessed that. It was a joke, chill," then my chuckle died, "So, uh, you're supposed to take me to Master Xehanort?"

She nods, crossing her arms, "That's right."

"Now?" I raise an eyebrow.

She growls and rolls her eyes, "Waiting for you, stupid."

She turns and walks back the way she came, guess that means I'm supposed to follow her. I quickly do so, eager to get to the Organization, and finally become a full member. It didn't take long to leave Traverse Town, and Larxene didn't speak to me at all, not the entire trip. After about three days of travel (stealing little tidbits of food along the way) we finally come to a huge city with giant skyscrapers.

I blink, "This wasn't where I met them last."

She rolls her eyes, "Duh. This is our real location, we just have an empty one we use when recruiting new members. Come on, don't make Master Xehanort wait, he's been expecting you."

I nod and follow her through the city, daring glaces at my surroundings. Very rural place. Dark and ominous, yet it screams with power. And the building are so tall, you could hardly see the sky above. But the biggest building off all is the humongous castle in the distance. My better judgement told me we were heading there. Where else would the head of an elite Organization be stationed.

It struck me, I've never asked what the Organization's goal was. I just knew what Xehanort told me, and that wasn't a lot. But when it comes to Xehanort, the less questions, the better. So I followed Larxene quietly to the castle and she led me inside and up many stairs I didn't dare count the floors as we passed, and we finally came to a stop at the top.

We pass a huge glass wall and you could see the moon directly in front of it, almost as if the moon was closer to this place than the entire world. Of course that's probably my imagination. We went down a dark hallway and came to a huge set of door. Larxene opens them with ease and we go in. There are thirteen chairs all around in a circle. The familiar four are being used: Xehanort, Saix, Xemnas, and Lexaeus.

"I brought him, as requested." Larxene announces, grabbing my shoulder and tossing me forward.

Thankfully I didn't trip. I faced the four with confidence. I did what they asked, I killed my parents. I should get a spot now. Xehanort waves his hand and Larxene leaves, along with Xemnas, Saix, and Lexaeus. Guess he wants to speak to me alone. Xehanort ushers me closer and I walk forward. I stop directly in front of him and stare levelly into his golden gaze, creepily, so much like my own. _Who is this guy? I mean, really? _

"Master Xehanort," I bow, not even sure why I did, "It's nice to see you again."

He nods, his eyes never leaving me, "As is for you."

I straighten, rubbing my arm absently, "So, uh, you wanted to see me?"

Again, he nods, "I did."

I look at him and he continues, "So, I assume the deed is done?"

"Yes, I killed them." I reply, surprised by my lack of emotion as I said this. _I killed my parents, framed Sora, shouldn't I feel remorse? I don't. _

He nods, a small smile surfaces, "Good, good. I need someone who can follow orders without a second glance. It seemed you were eager to kill them. I wonder why.."

The way his eyes flash, I swear he knows the truth about my family, but that couldn't be right. He isn't a mind reader.

"Is that everything you needed?" I ask.

He leans back in his seat, "You want to be a full member of the Organization, correct?"

I nod, I did want that. More than anything. He nods, as if he knew I'd say yes without hesitation. Maybe it was always like this, with all the others. He chuckles, "All in good time, my boy. I have one more mission for you, before I'll let you wear the coat."

I stare back at him evenly, "What do I have to do?"

He smirks, "I was hoping you'd ask that."

I narrow my eyes slightly and I repeat, "What do I have to do?"

"I'm recruiting one more person. I want you to go and retrieve them. If you bring them back here in one piece, I'll let you become a full member. What do you say?" he replies.

I grin, "I'm in."

He chuckles and stands, "I need you to go to Hollow Bastion, and retrieve a boy named Terra. He sin't that much older than you. You'll find him at the pier."

I nod and he leaves the room, but just as he leaves, he says, "You might want to go at once."

I nod and leave the room. I make my way out of the castle and I pass Larxene, and as I do, she calls out, "Have a mission already, do you?"

She was mocking me, but I didn't care. I'd be a full member in days time, and then I'd get the respect I deserved. That alone was enough to make me not retort to her insults. I didn't care though, I knew better than to underestimate people, especially in a place like this. As I was walking through the city I began to think of my family. Of my parents, of how I murdered them._ Did they really just want what's best for me? No, they wanted another Sora. _

And then there was Sora himself, I had framed him for our parents deaths. Hoping the knock to the head would make him forget I was there at all. _Hope._ Such a funny thing for me to have, considering the things I've done, and the things I'm bound to do in the _all too near_ future. Thinking about my past, my life, it makes me _sick_. I'm the monster of the family and everyone knew it. What's done is done. I can't change anything, even if I _wanted_ to. Sora shouldn't have come back, then he wouldn't be taking my fall. For _that_, and _that_ alone, I have regret.


	3. End of the Line

**A/N: This is the final chapter, so enjoy and review kindly!**

* * *

The walk was long and all I could think about was Sora. How he'd be feeling about this, our messed up family. I killed our parents, and he witnessed it. But that didn't matter, it shouldn't have. But I still feel bad, I can't shake the fact that I'm sorry I framed him. Which doesn't make sense to me, I've always hated Sora, so why do I feel this way now? I sigh, lost in my thoughts, and try to pay attention to what I'm doing. Suddenly my phone rings and I answer it, assuming it's Xehanort, since I only have my "company" phone. But it wasn't, "Vanitas?!" It was Sora.

I gasp, "Sora? How did you get this number?"

"It is you!" he says.

_He didn't answer my question_, and he continues, "Vanitas, where are you? I need help, I don't remember anything from last night, and P.Y.C. seem to think I killed Mom and Dad!"

So he doesn't remember. That's.._convenient._

"Vanitas? Hello, where are you?" he repeats.

"Sora, how did you get this number?" I ask.

"The number was in your call log.. Vanitas, where are you? I'm scared." he sounded scared too.

I have to get him to hang up, then I won't answer the number again if it isn't the Organization.

"You should be scared. I saw you kill Mom and Dad, and then you tried to kill me, so I ran away. Have fun rotting in jail, brother." and then I hang up.

It took many hours, but I finally made it to a small town. It wasn't Hollow Bastion, way too small, but I was about half way there. The sun was getting ready to set, and I wasn't too keen on walking through the night, but I didn't want to stay the night, lest I get recognized before I can make a getaway. I'm conflicted, I don't know what I should do. I ultimately decide on staying the night. I go into a small little motel-like place and pay cash for a room, didn't give a name or age, and then I went right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I left early, going to a small shoppe and bought a few snacks to eat on the road and went on my way. At about noon, my phone rang again. Before I answer it, I read the caller ID and it's Sora again. I know, because it's my phone number that's appeared. I sigh and just let it ring and I keep walking. Munching on snacks as I make it to another small town, I decide to ask for directions, just to make sure I'm going the right way. I believe I am, but being reassured never hurt anyone. So, stopping at a shoppe I go up to the worker, "Hey, would you know how to get to Hollow Bastion from here?"

"Oh, yeah, you just keep going along the main road until you hit a fork in the road, then just follow the right road. It'll lead you right there." he replies.

I nod, I was going the right way, "Thank you, sir."

I bought more food, since I was almost out of my other snacks, and was once again on my way. After another three hours, I make it to the fork in the road and turn right.

I sigh, _This mission is taking forever. Why must the new recruit be so far away? Doesn't Xehanort have any other members he could send, or at least ones that are closer to the target? _I groan and keep walking. Nothing I can do now, better to just finish the mission so I can be a full member. I've waited awhile for this. For a place I will actually be good at something. Eventually I make it to Hollow Bastion, and make my way to the pier. It took about an hour to get there and the place was crowded.

"How in the hell am I supposed to find my target?" I frown.

"Hey, are you Vanitas?" I turn to see a boy behind me, older, taller, with shaggish brown hair and blue eyes.

"That depends. Are you Terra?" I reply.

He smirks, "That depends as well."

I smirk and roll my eyes, "Yeah, I'm Vanitas. Nice to meet you, Terra."

He nods, "You as well, Vanitas."

"How did you know I was coming?" I ask.

"Master Xehanort called me, told me Vanitas was coming to escort me back. He told me what to look for to know if it was you."

_Like with me and Larxene._ I nod, "Alright, ready to go? It's about a two day hike back to the castle."

He nods and we head back the way we came. Two days later we get back to the castle, and it surprised me that Sora hadn't tried to call since three days ago. He probably can't, he's been arrested. Why do I still care? No one will suspect me. Now one will be able to find me either, so no one can question me either. I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth to those people. As I bring Terra to Master Xehanort's throne room it strikes me as weird that he hasn't spoken a work to me since we began the journey back. It's just unsettling. When we get to Xehanort's throne room it seems he's been waiting for me, for us, and he probably has been.

He smiles slightly upon seeing us, "Ah, you brought him. No complications I hope?"

"None at all, Master." I reply.

He nods, seeming pleased, "Great. Now, Terra, go seek out Xemnas, he will tell you everything you know. I would like to speak with Vanitas alone."

Terra nods, "Of course, Master." and he leaves.

I turn to Xehanort, "What is it you want to discuss?"

"I see that the mission was a success, but then again, the mission was never very hard. I want to test you, really test your abilities." he says.

I frown, "What do you mean? I already killed my parents, hell, I even framed my brother for it! What more is there to test?"

He sighs, "You are young, you do not yet understand the ways of Organization XIII. Before you can become a member, I must be assured you can carry your own weight. Being a member is more than having a coat and a number. You must be able to do any mission without fail, without mercy, and that takes skill. Skill I do not know if you posses."

I continue to frown, "I'm strong and I can take down any enemy you throw at me!"

I knew my need to belong was going to get me hurt, but I didn't care right now. This guy needed proof I'd be an asset to the Organization, so I was prepared to become one, no matter what it costs. And that could end up being a huge mistake.

Xehanort continues his speech, "I am glad t hear you say that, Vanitas. Because I have a new mission for you. And be warned, young one, this mission is vital. You either kill your target, or don't come back at all. And one more thing, don't let him kill you."

I nod, "What's the target? Where will I find it?"

"Your target is a man named Cloud. He used to be a member here until he decided otherwise. No one leaves once joining, Vanitas. You will find him in Hollow Bastion, just ask around for him." he replies.

I nod, turning to leave, "Got it."

But he stops me, "Wait a minute, Vanitas."

I turn back halfway to look at him, "Yes?"

"You'll need a weapon. How good are you at sword fighting?" he asks.

I shrug, "I'm pretty good."

It was true too. I was taught to use a sword at a young age, and I even taught Sora too, at Father's request. Mother thought it was too violent for either of us, and she tried to put a stop to it. But I kept at it anyway. He nods, and then tosses a sword to me. I catch it easily at the hilt and then I make my leave, and Xehanort calls after me, I guess as a warning?: "Remember! If you don't kill him, and he somehow doesn't kill you, don't bother coming back here!"

I nod again, "I'll kill him," and I was finally on my way. Again, it took two days to get to Hollow Bastion and once I was there, I was ready to find this Cloud and then kill him so I could become a member. Of course I'm not ignorant, so I knew the possibility Cloud was better than me, but I didn't let it stall me. I was either going to kill him and go back, or he'd kill me. Either way was a win win situation.

Surprisingly it didn't take long to find the guy. I had asked a random girl if she knew where Cloud was and she gave me directions to him. So here I was, standing face to face with my target, and he had no idea I was here to kill him. He turns to me, "Do I know you?"

I shake my head, "I'd think not, Cloud."

He frowns, "How do you know who I am, boy?"

"That isn't important." I reply.

"What do you want?" he asks.

_This is it_, "I'm here to kill you."

He raises an eyebrow, "That so, kid?"

I frown, "Kid? I'm almost the same age as you!"

"Right, whatever. Now, you said you were going to kill me?" he smirks, picking up a rather large sword, "Take your best shot."

I unsheathe my sword and get in a fighting stance, frowning, "You're rather cocky."

"As are you, but if you're here to kill me, just know only one of us will be leaving here alive." he replies.

I growl, "Yeah, that'll be me."

He smirks, "We'll see, won't we?"

I nod and then he lunges at me. I sidestep from him and pivot, slashing down at his back. He quickly dodges my blade, then swings at me. In response, I dodge by doing a back bend, then straitening and stabbing at his chest. He blocks me easily and I grit my teeth, digging my heels into the stone ground. He pushes forward, knocking me to my knees. I gasp and dodge roll away from him as he stabs down with his sword, just barely missing my head.

He quickly turn and slashes at me, catching my arm. I gasp in pain, jumping away from him, clutching my bleeding arm with my free hand. _Another hit like that and my arm will be useless.. _I groan and thrust my sword at Cloud, but he easily blocked it. My injury is making my movements slow, my hits weak. He moves and kicks me in the chest, knocking me down. I gasp as the air leaves my lungs. I groan, coughing, and turn on my side, trying to push myself to my feet again.

Before I can move Cloud stabs his sword down on my arm. I cry out in pain as the thick blade stabs through the flesh and bone of my right forearm. I groan, "Go on, then! Finish me!"

Cloud frowns, pulling his sword from my arm, gaining a cry from me, then I growl, "Do it.. If I can't kill you, I have nothing to go back to."

"There's always something to go back to." Cloud says, "I won't kill you. I can see you've been misled, killing me won't do anything for you, nor will killing you do anything for me."

I sit up, grunting, "If I don't kill you, I _really_ have nothing to go back to. I betrayed the only people who may have tolerated me for a promise of belonging, and if I don't kill you I won't get to be there either."

I frown, _Why am I telling him this? _He frowns at me, "I won't kill you. You lack the skills to fight me on a fair level. Go home, kid. Make peace with your demons." Then he leaves me on the ground. I watch him disappear into the crowd.

I groan, "What have I done? I've failed.."

I pus myself to my feet, trying to survey the damage to my arm. So far, I can't move it at all. I frown and decide to go to a doctor, stupid idea, I know, but it's better than bleeding to death in an hour. I find a random person and ask for a hospital. Seeing my arm, the civilian leads me there himself. After two hours in the hospital, I was on the road again. It was getting dark now, and I don't know what to do. I can't go back to the Organization, I didn't kill Cloud. My arm is still unusable, and I'm dog tired.

I sigh and use my good arm to call Master Xehanort, planning on pleading for a new mission. "Master?"

"Ah, good to hear from you, Vanitas." he replies.

I frown, "I'm injured, do you think you could send someone out here to help me?"

"You're hurt? That's quite some bad luck, Vanitas. Did you kill Cloud?" he responds.

I groan softly, "No, I couldn't. His skill are way ahead of mine. I'm lucky to be alive."

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes, and then he says, "Don't bother trying to come back."

I blink, "What?"

"Don't come back. I told you the terms of the mission. You had to kill him to get amittance to the Organization. You failed, don't you dare come back to my city. The other members have orders to kill you if you are spotted." he replies.

I can't believe this! "Fine," I growl, "I won't come back. This isn't the last you see of me."

He chuckles, "That'll be an interesting feat, were there not a bounty on your head."

He hang up on me and I growl, "I did what they told me to. I killed my parents. I framed my brother. I ran away. I paid my price. And what the hell did I get for it? Jack shit."

It was infuriating, and I was made a fol of by and old man. I sigh, _Now what? I don't belong anywhere. I should just die here. Maybe God will be merciful and save my soul at the end. _I frown some more, "Since when did I believe in God?"

Then something else comes to mind, _Maybe I should call Sora? No! I framed him, let him fall tot he hands of the P.Y.C. Even _he'd_ never welcome me back with open arms. Not by a long shot. Not that it matters, I deserve death anyway. _Pulling myself from my thoughts, I start down the road, not even sure where I'm going. _Where could I go? Seriously? Exactly nowhere._

* * *

I woke up early, laying on the ground. I frown, "When did I fall asleep?"

I figure it didn't matter, and after many grueling hours of aimlessly walking around through various roads and passing small towns I didn't care to find the name of, I finally come into a familiar area. The woods that lead back home. I frown, _How did I end up back here? Is it just coincidence that without thinking, I was walking home?_ That couldn't be. A part of me must want that almost welcoming feel of home.

But it's too late to go back. My parents are dead, Sora's in jail, which I probably scarred his soul by saying he did kill them. I took advantage of his memory loss, and even if he gets his memory back from that night, no one will believe him now. I wonder if anyone knew I was gone. If anyone even noticed or cared. Probably not. Everyone would be out looking if Sora had run off, but no one cares for me.

Walking into town (Didn't even know I went past the woods already, I really need to stop zoning out) I look around, trying to see if things could be different from when I left. Everything looked the same to me. Except for the "Missing Person" poster hanging everywhere I look. And more than that, it's my name and face on the poster. _People actually took the time to make these? Do they think Sora did it? Why would they make them? I'm a nobody, right? _

I frown, "I have to do what's right. Not like my life's going to get any better."

I headed right for the P.Y.C. HQ and as I did I found more and more "Missing Person" posters. Man, they were really everywhere. _Did Sora put these up? He couldn't have.. _It didn't take long to get to the huge building, and surprisingly enough, I went right in and no one bothered to stop me. I go up to the main desk and there's an officer there. He regards me with slight interest, "State your name and business."

"My name is Vanitas Banning, and I am here to see Sora. He's my brother." I reply.

The officer squints at me, as if he was having trouble seeing, then he says, "Ah, so the 'Missing Person' has come home."

I frown, "Where's my brother?"

The man sighs and gets up, walking to an elevator, naturally I follow him. We go up three floors and come to a stop. He then leads me down a hall with many doors. Finally we come to a stop at the end of the hall. He knows on the final door and it opens, another officer is standing inside. The second officer sees me then lets us in. Inside the room is some kind of glass wall, and another door on the left side. I can see right through the glass wall, and Sora's in there, staring at the wall, like he can almost see me, from where he's laying on a cot across the room. He's wearing all white, like most of the P.Y.C. captives.

I turn to both officers, "Let me see him."

"Why?" the second officer raises an eyebrow.

Here goes nothing, "Because I can prove he's innocent."

The first officer nods, "Very well."

He open the left door and all three of us go inside. Sora instantly sits up, eyes wide when he sees me, "Vanitas? IS that really you? Tell me you're not a ghost.."

I'm guessing his mind's been messing with him. I sigh and nod, "It's really me, Sora."

Sora moves to get off the cot, but seems to think better of it, since he lays back down. Then he regards me carefully, eyes narrowed, almost like mine do. Almost.

"What are you doing here, Vanitas?" he asks, he sounded angry.

He has a right to be. "Because I know you didn't kill Mother and Father."

His eyes narrow even more, if that's possible, and he sits up, moving slowly, "And how do you know that?"

Something tells me he remembers now. I smile, right at him, then right at the two officers flanking me, "Because I did."


End file.
